


The One (For Me)

by DoreyG



Series: Never So Much Blood [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, But they're cool with it so, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Serial Killers, Unconventional Relationship, manslaughter, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you kill anybody before you met me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One (For Me)

“Did you kill anybody before you met me?”

He smirks, makes a show of considering for a second. Just for the way that Arthur’s pretty forehead wrinkles, the way his soft mouth tightens. He knows that he shouldn’t make it his mission in life to piss off his serial killer boyfriend, but… “Does manslaughter count?”

It’s just so _satisfying_ \- to watch the way that Arthur shakes his head, the way that Arthur _scowls_ like he still can’t quite believe his nerve, “ _Eames_.”

“It’s an important distinction, darling!” He chuckles, rolls his eyes. The poor boy should really know him and the extent of his nerve by now, should really _expect_ such teasing from any formerly jobbing actor who threw it all in to run off with a psychopath with blood on his hands and murder in his heart, “if it’s manslaughter, then a few. If it’s _slaughter_ …”

But, then, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Then also a few.”

The mixture of annoyance and amusement on Arthur’s face is always enough to make him forgive _any_ naivety, no matter how deeply surprising it is.


End file.
